Never Let You Down
by AlliMacksteamy
Summary: Eric replays precious memories of his best times loving Calleigh as he tries desperately to save her life. *Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami, Calleigh, Eric etc.


Eric was halfway back to the lab, Horatio driving the big silver hummer, when they got the radio call.

"Attention all units, 10-98 in progress at 712 Robello Drive. Officer down, repeat Officer down. All units in proximity respond."

Eric's head snapped up from the magazine he was reading as Horatio steered the hummer into a sharp U turn.

"H… 712 Robello Drive, Isn't that the crime scene?"

Horatio's expression hardened as he flicked on the siren.

"Yes Eric it is indeed."

Eric's heart began to beat frantically. _Calleigh was there! She had come in right after court because Ryan was out sick! _His nerves tensed, knuckles turning white as he gripped the armrests with all his strength.

Minutes later, the Hummer screeched to a halt outside of 712 Robello Drive. Eric's heart sank as he saw the two uniformed officers on the ground, unresponsive. Horatio rushed over to them and called in for medical attention, both officers were out cold but alive; one was suffering from a gun shot wound to the leg. Eric's brain automatically began to asses the scene. _The shooter must have been spotted by the second officer after he knocked out the first._

_Oh man, what about Calleigh?!_

Eric barreled through the crime scene tape into the house with only her on his mind. Searching frantically, he ran into the spacious living room. Then he saw her.

She was face down on the floor, her long blonde hair spread out around her head, some of it caught in the pool of red that was slowly spreading beneath her. Eric went numb falling to his knees beside her. He gently turned her over, her beautiful eyes which had sparkled with energy this morning, were closed. Her face was pale and she wasn't making a sound. He pressed his fingers to her neck; no pulse. Eric's vision went blurry with tears, an image of Marisol flashed through his mind. _No, I can't lose Calleigh too! How can I live without her in my life?_

Eric wiped away his tears -his mind on automatic pilot- tilted her head back opening her airway; he then assumed the position for CPR. Counting out loud he began compressions as memories started to replay in his head.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten…:"

_Eric had woken up very early in the morning once, to find that Calleigh wasn't beside him as usual. Concerned, he groggily got out of bed and went looking for her. She was in the kitchen, her hair messy, wearing her usual pajamas. She was looking out the window at the pink Miami sunrise. Quietly he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her slender form. She didn't say a word, just looked up at him and smiled. It was all he needed._

She still wasn't responding and he continued to pump her chest.

"…Elevin. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty…" He chanted as his mind drifted off again.

_It was one of Alexx's parties. They were keeping their relationship secret to avoid Stetler; however Eric was finding it hard to keep up the deception that night, he wanted her so badly. Calleigh was across the room chatting with Alexx and Eric couldn't help but stare at her big smile. Perhaps it was the few drinks he had but he boldly walked over Calleigh needing so desperately to be in her company. As Calleigh finished talking to Alexx she met Eric's gaze, returning it with her own longing stare. She walked casually towards him and they snuck out the back doo, like a couple of teenagers, heading to Calleigh's car unable to restrain themselves any longer. _

"Twenty-one. Twenty-Two. Twenty-Three. Twenty-four… Twenty-five…"

He panted, his arms aching. Quickly he shook them out, the blood rushing back to his heart. Flexing his fingers in preparation to begin compressions again, despair began to take hold of him the banished tears once again clouding his vision. _She can't be gone!_ Then he heard a sharp intake of breath. Calleigh's eyelids fluttered as she coughed and sputtered, breathing shallowly. _But still breathing! She's alive, she's still here!_ Eric's mind screamed in joy as he cradled her head in his arms. A bittersweet smile spread across his face as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"…Eric…I knew…. I knew you… would… come…" She whispered.

"I will always come for you Calleigh, you trusted me with your life and I swore to myself I wouldn't let you down."

He kissed her gently on the forehead as the ambulance pulled up in front of 712 Robello Drive.


End file.
